Surface Deep
by TeaGirl42
Summary: An out of town case leads Mulder and Scully to resolve some complicated issues...and make a few startling revelations.
1. Family

_**I'm sorry I've been AWOL for a while. I'm easing my way back in with a relatively short new story, it should be all up within a couple of weeks.**_

* * *

Scully looked up at the door when she heard a bang. She smiled at Mulder as he stepped inside but then rolled her eyes when he propped open the door with the box he was carrying and then tipped it towards him to stop half of the contents falling to the floor.

"What's this…?" Scully asked looking at the box with a raised eyebrow as she stood up from where she was working behind his desk.

"Two months worth of paperwork, Skinner wants it by Monday. Apparently, there's been a mix up in processing and we need to check all this and re-do the manual forms before 9 am."

Mulder winced, expecting to be on the receiving end of his partner's frustration, but then smiled gratefully at Scully as she looked up at him with a pained expression but walked to take an arm full of files from the top of the box.

"What the hell happen?" Scully asked as she walked back towards Mulder's desk, she dropped her bounty on the edge before pushing them back to make space for the box.

Mulder sighed and leaned around his partner to drop the box into the space, then perched on the edge of the desk. "Something to do with data processing and system upgrades in the tech department. I didn't ask for details, this has been a logistical nightmare and Skinner wasn't in the mood for a chat."

Scully sighed and looked at the stacks on Mulder's desk. "This is going to be a long one…"

"…And _boring…_ " Mulder added sadly.

"Well, if the thought of spending your weekend with me is _so_ objectionable…" Scully started to tease with a smile.

"Scully, under normal circumstances you are always my _dream_ weekend companion…but _this_ could break my soul..." Mulder smiled back at her his eyes twinkling as he walked around the desk and flopped dramatically into his chair.

Scully smiled, her cheeks flushed almost imperceptibly and she looked down towards her feet. Even though she knew he was teasing, jokes like that always took her by surprise. She tried to cover and lifted her arm to look at her watch. "Well, it's a little after six, do you want to start on this tomorrow _or_ get a few hours in now?"

Mulder let out a long breath, dropping his head back and closing his eyes.

Scully let _her_ eyes drift down his throat and swallowed before quickly zipping her gaze back up to his face.

 _"_ _Tonight?"_ Mulder said with a pained expression. "We might as well wake up in the morning and know we've made a start."

Smiling warmly Scully nodded, "Sounds good…" she paused and then had a thought, "Give me ten minutes?"

Mulder's eyebrows raised and then he shrugged, "Sure, of course…I mean do you have a hot date you need to cancel or something…?" He asked with a slightly tense smile and Scully swore that she heard _genuine_ anxiety in his voice.

She laughed, "Mulder! A date? Really? _Me?"_

Her partner looked flushed, "I don't, I mean…it's not…its Friday night…you're a beautiful woman…why wouldn't you…I…"

Scully's jaw dropped slightly at Mulder's nervous rambling and shook her head, "To have a date I would actually have to meet a man, Mulder."

"You meet _men_ ," Mulder pointed out with nervous irritation. "You meet men _all_ the time, barely a day goes by without some no mark little weasel leering at you…or trying to…"

Scully chuckled and grabbed her jacket, "I'm not sure what point you're trying to make, Mulder, but considering the calibre of men you're _claiming_ that I manage to attract on a daily basis I'd say it's hardly surprising that I have no plans to cancel this evening."

Mulder ran his hand over his face and sighed with exasperation, "I didn't mean it that way, Scully. I meant…well, I mean…shit… _no one_ is good enough for you!"

Scully paused at the door and whipped back to glare at him, "Mulder, you sound like my father! What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?"

Shaking his head slowly Mulder shrugged to say that he really didn't know. He looked at her with contrition, "I don't seem to be able to…can we just forget the last five minutes happened and chalk it up to 'foot in mouth' disease, Scully? Any man would be lucky to get to spend their Friday evening with you…hell, _any_ evening with you…"

Scully felt tears spring to her eyes at the genuine warmth in her partner's voice and any irritation she had been feeling melted away. "No, _I'm_ sorry, Mulder. I don't know why I made such a big deal about what you said. We have a long weekend ahead of us. Yes, let's start again…"

Mulder smiled and nodded, "At the risk of taking us back to the start of this spiral, where _are_ you going?"

She smiled, "I'm going to get us some pizza, the only date night you and I are likely to have for the foreseeable future should at least _start_ on a high."

Nodding gratefully Mulder smiled at his partner's thoughtfulness. "Get us some pie too, on me…"

Scully turned to leave.

"Oh, and Scully…" Mulder added as she walked towards the door.

Scully turned, expecting an addition to their order.

"I probably don't say this enough, but…well...you were _assigned_ to the X-Files as my partner…I guess I just want you to know how grateful I am for your friendship. You're _more_ than a friend…you're the closest friend I've ever had and…" Mulder's voice was nearly a whisper and trailed off a little at the end.

Scully nodded, momentarily a little speechless at his unusual sentiment. Her partner didn't exactly hide his emotions but he wasn't commonly gregarious either. "It's a two-way street, partner," she replied, scared to say too much as she felt the danger of her voice cracking.

Mulder nodded, "You're all I have, you know? I know I don't always show it…but I would never take that for granted, I have never taken _you_ for granted. You're my family, Scully…and well…" he paused for a beat and then added firmly, "…I love you."

Scully didn't respond for several long seconds.

What was he saying?

 _You're my family and I love you._

Did he love her like family?

Like a _sister?_

 _Or…_

She licked her lips quickly, "Yes, of course, I love you too, Mulder…of course, I do. Well, I'm going to get that pizza…and…yes…I won't be long, and..."

She ran out of the office and rushed to the elevator door, pushing the button she ran through the last few minutes in her head.

What the hell had just happened?

* * *

Mulder looked at the door, the same door he'd been looking at for the last 20mins. He'd told Dana Scully, his partner, his best friend, the love of his sad miserable life that he was in love with her…then she'd said she loved him too…and _then_ she'd just left to get pizza.

What had he missed?

 _Yes, of course, I love you too…_

That's what she had said; _I love you too…_


	2. A New Case

After a long weekend of paperwork, and a late Sunday evening, Scully walked towards the office door early on Monday with the same thought bouncing around in her head.

 _I love you._

The subject had been ignored all weekend.

Carefully, awkwardly and _loudly_ ignored.

When Scully returned with the pizza and pie Mulder had already started on the paperwork. She swore it had taken him at least an hour that evening before he even looked her in the eye.

By Sunday night it had seemed like things between them were _almost_ normal, but Scully could feel the tension. Had she said too much? Had she misread what Mulder had said and made him feel awkward?

She opened the door and walked into the office to find Mulder sat with his legs up on the desk, clearly awaiting her arrival.

" _Agent Scully!_ And how are we this _fine_ Monday morning?" Mulder greeted her with a broad smile.

Scully eyed him suspiciously as she moved towards the desk, " _Good, I guess_ …and what has prompted your chipper mood this morning?"

"Have you ever been to Burnsville, Iowa?" He asked and waved a file at her with a grin.

" _Noooo…_ " Scully replied impatiently and snatched the file from his outstretched hand. "What's in Burnsville, Iowa?"

" _Our_ new case. Three young women: vanished from their homes during the night. No sign of a break-in, no one in the house was disturbed. Just vanished… _poof!"_ Mulder waved his hands dramatically like a magician and Scully sighed, trying to hide her smile.

"I fail to see why you're so happy about this, Mulder. Three young girls are missing…" Scully looked at him with concern and the smile fell from his face.

He sighed and shrugged, "I'm not happy, of course I'm not. But there are no bodies…no sign of them at all, in fact. _We_ could find them safe and sound. When was the last time we had a chance to get out of this office for a _real_ case rather than a wild goose chase?"

Scully smirked at him and her eyes danced in spite of her reprimand. It was good to see him fired up about a case and after their tense weekend, it might be good to have something new to focus on.

"So, when do we leave?" Scully said flicking through the papers.

"As soon as possible? A few days in Iowa, fresh air, good food, solve the case, save the girls. _Boom!"_ Mulder smiled and spun on his chair.

She rolled her eyes and dropped the file on the desk in front of him, "Where we're concerned I always hope to _avoid_ booms."

Mulder smiled and nodded, "Right, you're the boss…a few days in Iowa, case solved, girls safe… _zero_ booms."

Scully smiled and winked at him as she walked to the phone in order to start making travel arrangements, "Sounds like a plan, partner".

* * *

A young officer met them from the single-engine plane and rushed forward to take their bags, "Agent Mulder, Agent Scully…I can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you both. Do you want to go straight to the morgue, or to the station? Maybe to the guesthouse to drop off your things? Or to the hospital to meet with the boyfriend…?"

"Whoa…" Mulder stopped and turned to face him. "Slow down. Why the morgue? And _whose_ boyfriend?"

"The second victim. You are _Agent Mulder?"_ Mulder nodded and he continued. "We've found two of the girls; one was dead at the scene and the other still hasn't regained consciousness. Although we did find the boyfriend and he is at the hospital receiving treatment."

"The boyfriend?" Scully asked as they walked towards a police vehicle.

"It seems as though this is all far more complicated than we first thought," the officer said with unconcealed excitement.

Mulder looked over at Scully and raised his eyebrows, "Complicated _how?"_

"Three young men have gone missing on the way home from work during the last few days," the officer started.

"And you didn't think there could be a link?" Scully asked with surprise.

"Well, having talked to the boyfriend it seems that he was run off the road and held for at least five hours, tortured…he was picked up after a team went into a shack near Boulder Creek about two hours ago."

The three climbed into a police vehicle.

"I'm sorry, we didn't catch your name?" Scully asked from the front passenger seat.

"No, I'm sorry," the officer said with a warm smile and reached out his hand, "Adam, Officer Adam Franklin."

Scully smiled and shook his hand and then as Adam reach back to greet her partner she asked, "So, one dead at the scene?"

Adam shook his head quickly, "No ma'am…I mean, _two_ deceased. One victim and the perp, shot on arrival. The man came around on the way to the hospital and was identified as the surviving girl's boyfriend, a…" the officer flicked through his notes, "…David Cole Delany. His parents have been contacted and are currently en-route to the hospital…although they live a ways out, so they're going to take a time."

"So that's it? The case is solved?" Mulder asked from the back as Adam started the vehicle.

"Still have a girl missing, sir," the officer said sadly, "but I guess we have the lions share in the bag."

"…And the other missing young men?" Scully asked.

"Nothing…" Adam conceded.

"So, three young people are missing and the only person who might know where they are is _dead?"_ Scully confirmed with obvious concern.

"The third girl…not woke up yet but I'm thinking she might know something…" Adam suggested as he pulled away. "So, hospital?"

Both Mulder and Scully nodded.

"The man, the boyfriend, he saw nothing? _Nothing_ at all?" Mulder asked.

"Only ever saw the guy…been out cold for at least a day…seems likely the perp thought he was dead, or at least beyond a threat to whatever sick activities he had planned."

Scully winced a little and then glanced out of the window as they travelled to the hospital. As her thoughts drifted something flickered in the corner of her mind…and uneasy glimmer of something that _wasn't_ right. But it flickered and then vanished back to the recesses of her mind… First things first, interview the boyfriend and see if he knows anything that could at least start the investigation rolling.


	3. Dangerous Assumptions

Mulder and Scully followed Officer Franklin's directions into the hospital and were greeted by an attractive young female officer with long blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

"You must be the feds?" The officer smiled brightly. She walked over to shake Scully's hand quickly and then took Mulder's hand and held it warmly. "And aren't you as good lookin' as the FBI agents we see on the television."

Mulder smiled tensely and carefully removed his fingers from her firm grasp. He stepped back slightly and edged a little towards his partner. "Well, _some_ of us are…" he glanced down at Scully with a fleeting but genuine smile and then addressed the officer more formally. "The girl?"

The woman looked slightly perturbed by the blatant brush off but rallied quickly. "The girl is still out cold, her young man is sitting up and eatin' though…if you want to we could…" She addressed her invitation to Mulder and then nodded towards the door.

Scully, who had picked up on both the flirting and Mulder's complete lack of reciprocation bristled a little at the woman's persistence and betrayed a barely concealed scowl.

"I think _I_ can manage," Mulder replied in a formal tone that would make a less professional Scully want to grin from ear to ear. "Maybe you could direct my partner, Agent Scully, to the girl? She is a medical doctor and would be in a better position to help…and interview her should she wake up."

The blonde glanced at Scully with a blank expression and shrugged, "Sure, I can do that."

Mulder turned to Scully, "Okay with you?"

Scully nodded amiably, "I'll put on my medical hat, you stay here and dig around in some barely remembered corners of a recently traumatised mind…that seems like a reasonable allocation of duties."

Mulder smiled affectionately at Scully, in spite of their company, and nodded, "Yin and yang, _baby,"_ he teased.

Scully leaned in so she was sure only Mulder could hear and when he bent down a little she whispered quietly, "Baby me again, Mulder, and I will yin your yang!"

Mulder pulled back with mock horror and a broad smile in response to his partner's playful teasing, _"Agent Scully!"_ He gasped. "We're in a public place!"

Scully flushed the colour of her hair at Mulder's unsubtle retort.

"Mulder…I'm going to go…" she said with a cautious smile, "…so, I'll see you in a while?"

"You can count on it, _baby,"_ Mulder teased again and Scully rolled her eyes. She gritted her teeth and walked away chanting silently, 'I will not laugh, I will not laugh, I will not laugh…'

Seconds later she felt the presence of their new friend and slowed a little in order to allow her to catch up and actually lead their way.

"So you and Agent Mulder…" The woman asked.

Scully didn't say anything.

"You're…partners?" The woman asked.

"We are," Scully said politely as she walked alongside the officer.

"For a while?"

"A few years," Scully replied vaguely.

"And he's…?"

"He's _what?"_ Scully asked pointedly.

"Single? I mean…no ring…" The woman observed.

"No," Scully said before she even realised the word was out.

"He's not single? So, he has a girlfriend?"

 _"Mmm…"_ Scully said non-committedly.

"They're serious?"

"I'm really not sure that is any of _your_ business," Scully replied sharply, embarrassed at the whole she was digging herself into.

The young woman look surprised by Scully's tone and held her hands up a little, "Hey, I was just checking the field, you know…wouldn't want to step on any toes. I thought maybe he was taken, but then some guys just need a little more _work."_

Scully's jaw set and she felt an unreasonable flood of territorial anger flow through her body, "He's taken, and trust me you don't want to stand on _her_ toes."

The officer's eyes widened a little and then a small smile graced her lips, "He's _yours_ isn't he?"

Scully felt her skin flush and snapped, "I really can't see how Agent Mulder's love life is any of _your_ concern."

 _"_ _He is!"_ She laughed. "Oh, lord…I'm sorry…I had no idea…but really, you can't blame a girl for trying."

Scully's mind ran through her best responses; she could say nothing and confirm the officer's suspicions, she could try outright honesty and deny a relationship…and then open up the field for further flirtation, or…

"Just, let's drop it okay? We have a job to do…just… _back off_ …" Scully murmured awkwardly.

"I'll apologise to Agent Mulder…" She began as they stopped outside a hospital room.

"No!" Scully said quickly. "I mean, it was very unprofessional of me to talk to you like this. I would prefer…"

"Hey, Agent, I just came on to your man…right in front of your nose. I think the _least_ I owe you is a little discretion."

Scully smiled tightly and nodded, "Yes. Thank you, I guess…" Then she turned and walked into the room, praying to her oft-sidelined God that this momentary slip of jealousy induced madness didn't blow up in her face.

* * *

Mulder was just coming back from getting himself and David a soda when he bumped into the blonde officer in the hallway. He smiled politely, "Sorry, I didn't get your name before…?"

"Andrea," the officer held out her hand again and Mulder shook it.

"Good to meet you, Andrea," Mulder nodded.

"I'm sorry about before, I didn't realise…"

Mulder looked confused, _"Realise?"_

"You're a lucky man," Andrea added with a wink.

"I am…?" Mulder asked.

"Your partner is obviously quite a woman," Andrea said with a knowing smile that confused Mulder…but he couldn't argue with her main point.

"She _certainly_ is," Mulder agreed confidently.

"Some unsolicited advice?"

Mulder shrugged.

"If she knew that, that _you_ knew that, she wouldn't have to worry. You know that right?"

Mulder shook his head and tried to reassemble that sentence into an order that made sense, "If Scully knew _what?"_

Andrea laughed and shook her head, "Men, even the smart ones are often so clueless…you and I _need_ to talk."

Mulder opened his mouth to speak and then paused, surely Scully hadn't said anything to this woman about _him._ "What…?"

"Go do your thing, FBI man," Andrea said with a soft laugh. Now she could clearly see that these two were crazy for each other flirt mode was completely disengaged. "Maybe later I'll explain to you in words of one syllable."

Mulder frowned but then looked over at the victim waiting to be interviewed and realised that whatever this was all about could indeed wait until later. Three people were still missing.

He nodded at Andrea and then walked towards David Delany.

* * *

Scully had been sitting by Laura Garner's bed for a little over thirty minutes when she saw her stir a little. Her parents had gone to find some coffee and as they were now alone Scully stood quickly and leaned over to smile at the young woman.

"Laura…" Scully saw the girl tense up and quickly added, "…you're safe now, Laura. You're in the hospital, I am an FBI Agent and a doctor…you're _safe."_

Laura's eye started to blink and try to focus on the agent's kind face, "It's really over…?"

Scully nodded, "All over, we have you…"

Laura instinctively reached out to Scully, needing to feel the touch of a kind hand.

Scully took Laura's hand and held it gently.

"Dave…" Laura suddenly said with wide eyes, "Oh God, did he kill Dave?"

"Shhhhh…David Delany is down the hall, he's talking with my partner…" Scully reassured.

Laura lay back and smiled, "Thank God…I…I thought he was…"

"So...you've been together a while?" Scully asked, thinking that starting off on a nice subject may relax her young friend.

"Yes…things weren't easy at the start. I mean my mom and dad are great people but they had their issues…but now they can see how much we love each other. Love…that's all that matters isn't it?" Scully nodded kindly and Laura continued, "I mean, why is race even an issue anymore? It's so superficial, so…"

Scully's mind ran through everything they _knew._ She thought back to that unsettling feeling on the drive over and focused on one point. " _Race?_ "

Scully had already started to stand, as confusion flooded Laura's face. "My parents aren't racist, not really…just…"

"Laura, are you telling me that David _isn't_ white?" Scully asked urgently as her mind raced down the hall and saw a fleeting image of 'David Cole Delany' sitting up in bed.

Laura's jaw dropped, "What do you mean? I thought you said he was here? Dave's okay. Right? He is _here?_ You just told me…?" She started to push up on the bed and winced.

"Laura, what does David _look_ like?" Scully asked as she took three steps back towards the door.

"About 6"4', skinny, kind eyes…" Laura started.

"Laura, is David _white?!"_ Scully snapped.

 _"No!_ Why is that…?" Laure asked tearfully.

"That man is _not_ your boyfriend!" Scully gasped and ran out of the door leaving Laura looking shocked and confused.

* * *

Scully ran down the hall and bumped straight into Officer Andrea Holist.

 _"Woah! Agent!"_ Andrea shouted as her coffee hit the floor and splashed down her uniform.

"Call for back up! That is NOT David Cole Delany!" Scully didn't even slow down but shouted back at the horrified officer as she ran.

Scully turned the corner and was faced with her worst nightmare.

An empty room.

A discarded hospital robe.

...and a pool of fresh blood.


	4. Edging Closer

Scully was pacing up and down the hall when Adam and Andrea arrived back at the hospital about 20mins later.

"Where the hell have you been?" Scully snapped.

 _"Cameras,"_ Adam started to explain quickly. "We traced Agent Mulder and the perp leaving through the back exit and getting into a van, it arrived in the hospital grounds about 8 pm yesterday evening."

"Mulder was on his feet? Did he look injured?" Scully asked.

Andrea nodded, "Judging by the blood flow and the way he was walking we _believe_ Agent Mulder has been stabbed, either in the torso or upper leg…he can't have been shot, the guy had nothing on him when he came in and we would have heard _something."_

"How the hell did this happen? Who was the male body in the shack?" Scully asked angrily.

"Since we identified the man who has taken Agent Mulder as _not_ being David Delany some of our guys have looked over the results of the autopsy again, it looks like the guy in the morgue is actually Chris Blackheart. Chris was the second male victim and the boyfriend of the woman found dead at the scene," Adam explained.

"So _where_ is David Delany?" Scully asked, starting to calm a little and focus on the task at hand.

"I'm thinking your partner might be in a better position to answer that one," Adam joked tactlessly and received an immediate elbow in the ribs from Andrea.

Scully sighed, "So, what's our next move?"

"Check the road? See if the vehicle can be traced…at least the general direction…" Andrea suggested.

"You guys do that, I can't wait here any longer. You have my cell, I'm getting out on the road, you call me if you get any information," Scully paused and the two nodded. "I mean it, anything, no matter how small, you call and tell me, okay?"

 _"Anything,"_ Andrea swore solemnly.

A shape moved behind Scully and she turned to see Laura Garner struggling down the hall supported by the wall and her anxious father. "I told her to stay in bed, but she said she needed to find out what was happening…" he explained.

"Is he dead?" Laura asked with tears in her eyes.

"We don't _know_ where David is right now, Laura," Scully said sympathetically, "I'm _sorry."_

"What happened to him? _That_ man?" Laura said with a disgusted tone.

"He took my partner hostage and fled the hospital…" Scully told the girl honestly, not even attempting to hide her concern.

Laura looked at Scully carefully, "Your partner, he means a lot to you, Agent…?"

"Please call me Dana," Scully said gently to the young girl. "My partner is…he's my best friend, my family, he...means more to me than anyone else on this planet… But Laura, I promise that if my partner has been taken to the same place as David he will be doing _everything_ in his power to bring your boyfriend home to you," Scully said firmly.

"I believe you, Dana," Laura said with renewed hope. "David will be fighting to get home to me, just like _Mulder_ will be fighting for you…you love him, don't you?" Laura confirmed needlessly.

"He drives me crazy…" Scully said wistfully and then smiled, "…but yes, I do love him. I've been in love with him for a long time. I believe that he will fight…but I'm not willing to let him fight alone, not if _I_ can help it." She pulled out her gun checked the cartridge and nodded determinedly. "If you hear _any_ news!" Scully shouted back at the young officers as she headed for the door.

"You got it, ma'am!" Adam called after her.

* * *

The first stop found Scully kicking through the dust and rubbish on the floor of the shack out by Boulder Creek.

Her thoughts were just drifting back to Mulder's words in the basement when she heard her cell ring.

 _"Scully,"_ she answered sharply.

After a brief pause, Scully heard a connection. _**"Dana…?"**_ The voice sounded smooth, almost friendly, but with an edge that caused the hairs on the back of Scully's neck to raise.

" _Agent_ Scully is fine…" Scully replied tersely.

 ** _"He asked for you, you know? In his sleep…he called your name…"_** The voice said with an obvious smirk and Scully winced. **_"I'm used to the young ones, you know? I like young love. It's passionate...the type of love that changes the way you see the world. Have you ever felt a love like that, Dana?"_**

Scully paused, not wanting to give away too much…but needing to keep him interested. "I guess I have…young love can be blinding."

 ** _"Have you ever read Shakespeare, Dana?"_**

"Of course," Scully snapped and then corrected her tone and added, "Hasn't everyone?"

 ** _"He wrote of young love, a passionate, blinding love...a love worth dying for. But he also wrote of deeper love, love based on experience and friendship. That sort of love is wiser isn't it, Dana? It is a need, but it's also a choice."_**

"Like Benedick and Beatrice," Scully suggested, desperately trying to keep the man talking.

 ** _"Exactly. Do you and your partner argue, Dana?"_**

"My partner and I are just friends...colleagues, we aren't a couple," Scully stated as dispassionately as possible, not wanting Mulder's captor to feel that he had something on them that he could use to his advantage. But then she stopped and thought, was it not the truth? They really were just friends...but that sounded wrong even in her own head, Mulder could never be just anything.

 _ **"If your partner wants me to believe that then he needs to wipe that wounded puppy dog**_ _**look off his face while I'm chatting with you...I think maybe he's jealous that we're getting along so well,"**_ he teased, clearly pleased to be riling them.

"Mulder is with you now?" Scully asked sharply. "Can I speak to him?"

 ** _"Sure...how about you_** come ** _visit with us? I could make some tea?"_ **The man suggested lightly and Scully heard Mulder growl in the background, he was obviously gagged but still alert enough to fight. **_"I don't think your partner likes that idea though. Would you like to visit with us, Dana Scully?"_**

"Where is he?!" Scully snapped loudly and then bit her lip, irritated that she was failing to hide her fear.

 ** _"See, Agent Foxy…I think your partner would like to come to see us. Don't you think it would be rude of me not to have her as our guest?"_**

Scully heard a loud bang and another noise that she knew was Mulder.

 ** _"Dana, maybe Fox isn't as keen on you as I thought…"_ **The voice said with mock concern, **_"It seems he really doesn't want you to visit…maybe I could break something? Teach him some manners…?"_**

Before Scully had the chance to respond she heard Mulder yell out in agony. " _Jesus!_ What the hell did you do to him?!" Scully shouted.

 ** _"Just a few little digits, Dana. We want to save the best entertainment for when our guest arrives don't we, Fox?"_**

Scully heard Mulder still protesting in the background and her eyes welled up. _"Please…"_ she said as calmly as possible, "please, just tell me where you are."

 ** _"I'll tell you, Dana Scully,"_ **the voice said with a triumphant tone, **_"...but you understand if you do not come alone I will kill him?"_**

Scully nodded with resignation, "I think you _know_ I would never risk that."


	5. Meeting Darkness

**_45 MINUTES EARLIER…_**

David lay on his side in the murky basement and tried not to focus on the pain.

A while ago he'd tried to assess his injuries but he soon realised that _knowledge_ alone wouldn't help him if he had no means to implement action.

He lay in the dark and tried not to register the escalating stench of his rotting 'cellmates' in the corner of the room.

He also tried not to think about what might have happened to Laura…

David had helplessly watched Charlton Ray Manatee take Chris and Laura upstairs - hoping to use his least injured captives as a human shield when the cops arrived…but none had returned.

Had the _all_ been killed?

Had Manatee been killed?

David winced with the pain and decided that the best case scenario was that their captor had been killed…maybe Chris and Laura had been too injured to tell the cops where he was?

He could die down here. _Alone._

But at least he could believe that Laura was out there somewhere, that _she_ would be okay.

Suddenly David heard the unmistakable sound of bolts being moved across the solid doors…then the twist of metal as the large entrance was released at the top of the long flight of stairs.

Light burst into the room, distant and low…but blinding to someone who had been held in the dark for incalculable hours.

David closed his eyes tight and rolled back away from the beam as he heard and _felt_ a large body cascade down the stairs like a dead weight and land on the floor near his feet.

As his eyes began to adjust David could just about make out the form of a tall, slim man near his feet. Only a muted moan told him it was a man…and not a corpse.

As his vision cleared he could see that the man wore what looked like a dark grey suit…no tie…clean cut and smart…a professional? He could see blood and injuries all over the man's visible skin…and a large patch of what _looked_ like blood staining the front of his shirt. The man looked older than David, he guessed in his mid-30s…maybe early-40s…and wait…is that a bureau badge?!

Had Manatee captured an _agent?_

Maybe a man sent to find _him?_

Unwarranted guilt joined the pain flooding through his body as David watched the man slowly start to come around and try to assess his surroundings.

 _"Scully…?"_ The man murmured quietly.

David looked towards the top of the stairs and as he feared he saw Manatee messing with the cameras and security equipment up by the doors.

"Hey, man…" David whispered quietly, not able to move any closer but genuinely desperate to try and help or give comfort to the ailing man.

The man groaned louder this time and moaned the same word, _"Scully…?"_

David shifted his arms and winced. Scully? This man can't be that much of a baseball fan…

"Hey, dude…you alright?" David tried again a little louder but then looked nervously up at the familiar doorway silhouette.

The man turned slightly in his direction and started to open his eyes, "Where are we? Who…?"

"My name's David, David Delany. Where are we?" David paused and glanced around. _"Hell."_ He said with chilling simplicity.

"Scully…" The man winced and groaned again.

" _Who_ is Scully?" David whispered and then froze when he felt Manatee descending the stairs.

"Who is Scully? Who is Scully? _Whoooooo is Scullyyyyyyy?"_ Manatee sang cheerfully as he walked towards the two men and then kicked David hard in the stomach.

* * *

As David coughed and fought to breathe Manatee sat on a chair near to them both and smiled unnervingly at his latest toy. "Yes, let's get to know each other Agent Foxy…who is Ssssssssscully?"

Mulder was starting to feel a little more lucid but was still reeling from his fellow captors assault, he blinked and tried to catch up. _Scully?_ How did he know about Scully?

 _"Scully?"_ Mulder asked, trying to fain innocence.

Manatee laughed, "I've learned a lot in recent months Agent Foxy. Pain and torture can bring out the best in people…and the worst in people. It can intensify _real_ love…it can strip away superficial love… _but_ when the subconscious takes control, a person invariably calls out for love. So… _who is Scully?"_

Mulder was silent.

Manatee stood and kicked him twice, first below the ribs and then in the groin.

Mulder shouted out and then rolled into the fetal position in pain, but said nothing.

"Who is Scully?" Manatee repeated.

Nothing.

Another two kicks.

"The redhead at the hospital?" Manatee probed. "The one I watched you coming onto outside my room?"

Mulder groaned but said nothing.

Another kick.

Manatee started to go through Mulder's pockets. He pulled out his cell, his ID and some paperwork…

" _Two_ motel rooms…" Manatee read allowed. Then he looked through the cell, _"Scully!"_ He said triumphantly and grinned at Mulder, "First on your speed dial, clearly very important…she's a pretty little thing…is she your partner, Foxy? Are you _fucking_ your partner?"

Mulder's body tensed completely and he snapped, "Don't you _dare_ talk about her like…!" He stopped short, knowing his outburst was exactly what this nutcase wanted.

As expected Manatee's smile broadened, "OoooooOooooo…someone has an Achilles heel! Does your partner mean a lot to you Agent Foxy, do you _luuuuurve_ her?"

The cold laugh that followed his question made Mulder feel sick to his stomach.

Out of options Mulder closed his eyes and muttered quietly, "Please, do what you want to me…just leave her out of this…just leave her alone…"

Manatee smiled at Mulder and very slowly shook his head; "I saw the way she looked at you in the hospital…I think our fun is only _just_ beginning!"

A tear trickled silently down Mulder's cheek as he watched Manatee press the call button on his cell.


	6. Resolute

David watched the expression on the FBI Agent's face and winced in empathy when he saw his pain.

Manatee had quickly gagged the man and then watched him gleefully as he teased and tempted the woman to come out and find her partner.

David had known before the call had even started how this part of the story would end. The love so clearly etched on that man's face could never be unrequited.

The knowledge of what was to come made David close his eyes and look away from the scene.

Was it selfish that he didn't think he could go through this again? Watching someone else's agony…watching another couple being ripped apart…

David's thoughts drifted back to the couple in the corner of the room and the smell suddenly made him gag.

He was still lying on his side, hands tied behind his back, but as David looked over at the FBI agent he noticed two things…

 _Firstly,_ the FBI agent didn't look defeated. He looked terrified, he looked exhausted from the beatings, but he also looked _resolute_. This man was steeling himself for _any_ opportunity to give his life to protect this woman.

 _Secondly,_ the FBI agent's hands were tied at the _front._

* * *

Mulder's mind spun at the thought of how the next few hours of his life could play out.

He knew on a level that he was only just beginning to process that Scully _would_ come alone, no more willing to risk his life than he would risk hers.

Coming here alone _would_ risk both of their lives - but in truth, he knew that if the situation were reversed he would do the same without thinking…his only priority would be to get to Scully and damn the consequences.

Glancing at his captor he watched him prepare a small meal from a pile of cans in the corner of the room. He felt a wave of bloodlust flow through his body. He wanted to _kill_ him…he wanted to execute him before he even laid his eyes on Scully.

Mulder felt rather than saw David Delany moving a little to his right and turned to squint into the corner where he lay. His eyes locked with the younger man, he seemed to be trying to tell him something.

Following his glancing gaze, Mulder looked down at the young man's hands and saw a glint of either metal or glass coming from the reflection of the small light near the stairwell.

He twisted a little and moved closer.

Now he could see it clearly, David Delany hid a long jagged strip of thick metal behind his back. The metal dug into his hands and had cut deeply through the skin of his palms and fingers…it was _sharp._

Looking back to David's face he could read between the lines – his hands were tied behind his back, seriously limiting his ability to attack their captor and be sure he could get in a lethal blow before being restrained and having his weapon confiscated.

Mulder looked at the man who held them. He was younger…probably in his mid-20s…and certainly fit and strong.

But on a good day, Mulder _knew_ that he was stronger and taller.

Meeting David's eyes again Mulder nodded almost imperceptibly.

David seemed to have a moment's doubt, understandably nervous to give up the weapon that he had so carefully hidden from view.

Mulder thought of Scully. It had been a couple of minutes since their captor had ended the call. How long would it be until she arrived? Thinking back to the drive over Mulder remembered a shack near a creek…maybe the one the cops had raided earlier?

He also remembered a dark uneven walk down a hill towards a wooded area…a large metal hatch in the floor. Maybe an old nuclear shelter? Or some kind of abandoned storage facility?

Looking back at David, Mulder tried to portray every bit of reassurance he could muster. 'I will do _everything_ in my power to bring us all home...' he said the words silently to his new friend, 'I _can_ and _will_ take him down...' and then with one last desperate look, ' _She's_ on her way…please, let me try!'.

Mulder saw David nod and then curl up carefully; he realised that he needed to get enough motion to throw the improvised weapon towards him, but without drawing suspicion.

The young man coughed twice and shifted on the floor.

 _"Shut the fuck up!"_ Manatee shouted over.

"My lungs…" David said quietly.

Manatee laughed, "They're still working ain't they? Be more grateful, your friends surely weren't and now look at them…stinkin' the place out."

Mulder winced when the man confirmed what he already _knew_ …the bodies of the two other missing people were in the corner of the room. He kept his eyes focused on David Delany though, knowing that this transfer would be a one time only opportunity.

David glance to check the man was looking away, coughed loudly two more times and shifted on the floor with enough movement to flick the shank in Mulder's direction.

Mulder moved down and miraculously felt the razor sharp blade hit his hands. He twisted to pick it up and the edge cut into his skin, he felt the warmth of his own blood trickling through his fingers.

He looked over at David, managing a nod and a small smile.

* * *

Scully followed the directions down through the dark backyard and towards a small wooded area next to the creek. Her torch bounced as she walked quickly towards the trees and lit the way across the uneven sun-scorched ground.

So near, and yet _so_ far.

She had been standing less than 5mins from where Mulder was being held. She could have so easily walked away, got into her vehicle and never even known.

The thought made her shudder in the cold morning air.

She looked up above the tree line and saw the sun beginning to rise on the horizon. _'Almost morning…'_ she thought distractedly before seeing a round metal cover under a large tree near the entrance to the woodland.

Scully walked over and looked at the door for a fraction of a second…but not a second longer...Mulder was down there and he needed her help.

She dropped immediately to the floor and then hammered painfully on the metal with her fist.


	7. Enough

Manatee looked up at the entrance at the top of the stairs and then grinned at Mulder as he walked over and noticed for the first time that his hands were free. "You ain't gonna cause me any trouble are you, FBI?" He was about to go and tie Mulder's hands again when he was distracted by another knock. "The little lady must have run down here. She _must_ like you, if you aren't _doing_ her maybe you're missing out…"

Mulder mumbled something behind his gag and Manatee laughed. He got up, grabbed a knife and then walked towards Mulder - seeing the agent's eyes widen he laughed again before leaning down to cut off Mulder's gag.

"I'm not gonna kill you, Agent Foxy, not when our _entertainment_ has just come knocking at the door."

"I swear to God, if you hurt her I _will_ kill you…" Mulder seethed quietly and braced his lower back up against the wall in order to push up into a near-seated position.

"Only if I _hurt_ her, Agent Foxy?" Manatee teased with a broad smile. "What if I make sure it doesn't hurt?"

Mulder growled and felt the metal hidden between his fingers cut further into his skin, "You touch her and I swear to _GOD...!"_

Manatee laughed like Mulder's anger was the funniest thing that he had ever seen, then he looked up at the door when he heard another loud bang. "She really wants in, Agent Foxy…" He smirked at Mulder and then rolled his eyes, "Don't lose your shit, FBI, I ain't gonna fuck her, I enjoy seeing other folk's _pain_ …not pleasure!"

"You keep your filthy hands…!" Mulder started to shout and then stop short and looked at the floor, the last thing this guy needed was a hint to how _painful_ it would be to see anyone touching Scully.

Laughing some more Manatee started walking up towards the hatch at the top of the stairs, "Our final guest has arrived, gentlemen, _now_ it's a party!"

* * *

Scully heard several mechanisms on the door click and then the hatch opened, but before she could react a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. The strength of the tug, mixed with the gravity of her forward motion, caused her to fall forward and dive down what she soon discovered to be a long staircase into a dark and dank room.

She rolled at least twice and then landed with a thud on something warm and surprisingly soft at the bottom of the stairs.

Mulder groaned in pain as Scully's tiny body landed heavily on his injured form.

"Ahhh…Jesus…!" Mulder's free arm automatically banded around Scully's waist, his head tilting forward into her hair. "What the hell? You could have killed her!"

"Thought she might have appreciated a soft landing," Manatee chuckled with amusement, knowing the breaking Scully's fall may well have broken more of his captive's bones.

"God, Mulder!" Scully tried to push up but was held in place by her partner's arm. She pulled back and looked at his bruised and swollen face. If he was this badly hurt all over he must be in agony.

Bracing herself on one hand she raised the other to cup his cheek gently. "Am I hurting you?" She asked tenderly.

Mulder smiled even though his face hurt and shook his head, _"_ You know me, always happy to be of service."

Scully smiled at him sadly and felt a tear slide down her cheek. She turned to their captor, "What the _hell_ have you done to him?"

Manatee smiled at Scully but then looked at Mulder, "She's a feisty one ain't she?"

Mulder said nothing, but wordlessly tightened his hold on Scully's waist. The action calmed her, but also made her register that he held her with only one arm, was the other tied...or injured?

Scully scowled at the man. " _Feisty?_ You try to hurt him again and you'll have to come through me. I can _promise_ you that."

Manatee looked over at David and laughed, "She reminds me of yours, a real protective little thing she was…"

 _"_ _Was?!"_ David asked loudly, suddenly fully alert.

Scully noticed the third captive in the room for the first time, and then registered the stench of death in the air. She coughed and Mulder held her face gently to his chest.

"You're David?" Scully asked quietly.

David looked straight at Scully and raised his eyebrows.

"I promised Laura that Mulder and I would do _everything_ in our power to bring you home…" Scully promised the young man kindly.

For the first time in hours, David felt his body relax. Laura was _safe_ …this woman knew Laura and she was safe.

"Shut the fuck up," Manatee snapped, clearly annoyed that Scully had told David that Laura had survived. "Do you want me to throw you over there with the other _corpses?"_

Scully closed her lips tightly and shook her head, not even noticing his thinly veiled threat but focusing on her need to stay near Mulder.

He looked at Mulder, "What about you? Are you going to behave? Or do you want me to lessen your load?"

Mulder shook his head quickly; the weight of Scully lying on his beaten torso hurt like hell but that sure beat _any_ alternative. As long as she was near, he knew she was safe.

"Right…you two spend a little _quality_ time…but remember I'll be listening. After lunch, we can all play a little game!" Manatee said with a wink and then walked away.

Scully let her arms drop and rested her head on Mulder's chest. She heard him suck in a breath and started to pull back but Mulder held her carefully in place.

"I'm hurting you…" Scully protested.

"I haven't felt this good in hours," Mulder replied honestly. "I wish you hadn't come here though."

Scully rested her head down on his warm chest and smile ruefully. "And if it were me? What would you have done?"

Mulder's silence told her everything she needed to know.

Scully carefully rested her palm on his neck, she felt his pulse slowing a little…but then chose to leave her hand in place, first aid was often a handy alibi.

"You made it to the Antarctic, I just came across the yard," Scully said softly and instinctively turned to rest her lips on his chest.

Mulder smiled a little and felt tears swim in his eyes. "To the moon and back," he replied with a slightly broken voice.

Scully was quiet for a few seconds as she tried to formulate a response. Then she ran her thumb gently over his bruised and broken lips before whispering, _"Always."_

* * *

David watched the couple from the corner and shook his head sadly when he heard the woman's reply. He knew he was right…these two shared something rare.

He looked down at the FBI agent's hands; one held his partner securely against his broken body...as if holding her as close as possible would keep them _both_ safe. The other hand held his improvised shank, he could see the agent's tight grip and he acknowledged the loss of blood and pain that he must be feeling.

David knew without a doubt that Manatee would have to pry that woman from the FBI agent's cold dead arms…or _die_ trying.

* * *

About 15mins later Manatee walked back over towards his three captives, David noticed the FBI agent's arm instinctively tighten around his partner.

As his captor sat down in the nearby chair David felt a shiver run through his body when he immediately recognised the man's more serious tone.

"You know," Manatee started with the ease of a college professor, "dating back to the 15th and 16th centuries authorities on the occult and supernatural talked about harmful parasitic entities which fed off human energy. Children born of those who do evil are predisposed to succumb to darkness; after generations of an earth plagued by evil and despair, it is little wonder that we are surrounded by war and destruction."

Scully sighed and Manatee looked at her sharply. "Do we have a _disbeliever?_ Do you lack _faith?"_

She licked her lips, wondering how much to say, but then she decided to try the unvarnished truth.

"I believe. I have faith in God, I have faith in my friends and the people I love…" she stroked her thumb gently on Mulder's neck. "I believe _evil_ can manifest itself in the human heart, that people are capable of horrifying things… But do I believe in demons? No. Do I believe in evil corrupted souls being given life inside the body of an innocent child? No."

"And what gives you such _blinding_ certainty?" Manatee asked sharply.

"I met a man born to people who failed to show him the love he _deserved..._ a man who grew up surrounded by evil and pain. This man could have succumbed to the darkness you speak of, but he grew to be _strong,_ to be a protector. He has a great capacity for love...love and faith...without expecting _anything_ in return." Scully said softly.

"But how can a child born into a world without love learn to love?" Manatee asked with genuine intrigue.

Mulder had recognised himself in Scully's words and answered that question himself, "Belief, faith and _trust_ …even if you only give that trust to one person. That is _everything._ "

Manatee looked between Mulder and Scully, "Distrust, fear, dark thoughts…they make a person _vulnerable_ to evil."

 _"_ _True…"_ Mulder conceded. "I believe that I have been vulnerable to hate and I have faced the edge of darkness…but I've been lucky…the greatest temptations of my life came after I had a light to guide me home. Light is _far_ more powerful than darkness."

" _Light?"_ Manatee mocked angrily. "You think light can bring them down? _We_ are eternal, we are the creation of our father's fathers…we feed off your evil thoughts, your fears, your lusts…you may die, but we will live… _always!"_ After looking between them both carefully for several seconds Manatee sighed, "Well, it beats me…what do you two think? Who loves the other the most?"

Scully's jaw dropped a little at the ominous question but said nothing.

Mulder frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I need to inspire fear...my ignorant little lovebirds…fear, anger, _murderous_ intent," Manatee explained.

After putting two and two together Mulder spoke immediately, "I don't _love_ her. I mean, I care for her as a friend, as a partner…like _family_ really…but I'm not _in love_ with her. Besides, that would be against the rules...my job...my search...that has always meant _everything_ to me."

Scully felt like she had been stabbed in the gut. Somehow over the last few days, she had convinced herself that Mulder requited her love. But in a few short seconds, he had confirmed what she had always feared.

He did love her…but she would never be _enough._


	8. Nightmares End

Mulder had realised Manatee's intentions in seconds.

His desire to stimulate fear… _anger…_

Mulder hated to think of Scully in emotional pain, but she would have her family…she would _never_ be alone…and if this man's methods of producing fear and anger were as horrifying as he suspected he knew that he had no choice.

He felt Scully tense in his arms and closed his eyes when her hand began to retract and slowly slide away from his neck.

Manatee laughed at the two. They were possibly as pathetic as each other. One so quick to lay down his life, the other equally fast to doubt her worthiness.

"Okaaaaay…did you ever see Labyrinth?" Manatee asked with a light-hearted air that made Mulder's blood boil.

"Labyrinth?!" Scully snapped.

"Bowie? _Labyrinth!"_

"We know the movie," Mulder barked. "We're just wondering why you're talking about goddamn puppets!"

Manatee laughed, "Well, my quandary is reminiscent of those door knockers. I asked who loves the other the most. While some would take _your_ first answer at face value, _Agent Foxy,_ others might also consider your reactions so far. Our dealings have led me to believe that you _may_ have training in psychology…maybe even a background in criminal profiling?"

Scully felt Mulder's arm around her tighten again.

"So," Manatee continued, "you deduced that I intend to hurt one of you. By leading me to believe that she cares more for you I think you were _hoping_ to turn that attention on yourself."

 _Oh, Mulder..._ Scully thought, tears springing to her eyes.

"How do you know that I won't kill you _both?"_ Manatee asked.

"I've seen the state that David is in, I know most of Laura's injuries happened during the police raid…killing us both would serve no purpose," Mulder explained dispassionately.

"You know what I think?" Manatee asked rhetorically. "I think that you have _no one_ …except her…you've both said as much. She probably has a family, maybe even some friends, but you only have her. Watching her die, painfully, right in front of your eyes…I think that would create levels of pain and anguish that might even impress me!"

 _"_ _Noooooo!"_ Mulder shouted loudly and twisted painfully away from Manatee. Moving Scully in-between himself and the wall and then turning to face their captor.

 _"_ _Oh, yessssssss!"_ Manatee laughed, "I've changed my mind, maybe I _will_ hurt her after all!"

Mulder pushed back shielding Scully forcibly behind him as she tried to move and come to his aid. He gripped the metal tightly in his hand, feeling the edge dig in deeper.

"You _don't_ touch her!" Mulder seethed.

"Oh, I think I will!" Manatee smirked as he kicked Mulder hard in the ribs and then leaned over him to grab Scully.

* * *

Charlton Manatee suddenly felt a blinding pain in his throat and then he fell back in shock. Wrapping his hands around his neck he felt the blood gush through his fingers and down his chest. "Gha…" He choked out as he pointlessly tried to stem the blood from his artery.

Manatee watched helplessly as Scully finally managed to climb out from behind Mulder's prone body. Her partner had blacked out almost immediately after stabbing him...

He watched as she ran her hands over her man, checking for injuries and wincing as she carefully removed what looked like a strip of jagged metal from his bloody hand.

He heard soothing words of concern, tender promises of love…then as the darkness consumed him Manatee briefly wondered why he had never seen the light.

* * *

When Mulder woke he found himself flat on his back in a hospital bed, nothing new there. He looked to the side and saw Scully sleeping next to him, her head resting gently next to his bandaged hand.

He lifted the hand gingerly and touched her hair.

Scully startled and then looked up at him with a broad grin.

"You're awake!" She said happily.

Mulder returned the smile, "It would appear so...I would assume that is mostly thanks to you."

Scully shook her head, "You were the one with the dangerous weapon…"

"David actually. His hands were bound behind his back – but he slipped it to me just before you arrived."

She nodded, "Thank you."

"Thank _you._ Teamwork, as always…partner," Mulder said with a smile and cupped her cheek with his bandaged 'Mummy' hand.

Scully smiled a little sadly, "Yes – partners."

"Always," Mulder added.

 _"Always,_ " Scully agreed with a slightly sad smile. "So…the nurse is going to bring in a TV for you…and maybe try and find you some books…" she looked down at his hand and added, "If you can hold them..."

"You're leaving?" Mulder asked sadly.

"I said I'd wait until you woke, but I have four autopsies to perform before we can tie this case up and I want to get started," Scully explained.

"Wait, you've been through it too…you need rest, sleep…" Mulder objected.

"Mulder you have _15_ broken bones, your face is so damaged Skinner probably wouldn't even recognise you, the cuts on your hand are so bad we can't even rule of nerve damage yet…and the cuts and bruises all over your body are too numerous to count," Scully argued.

"Did you _try_ to count them all?" Mulder teased with a small smile and Scully rolled her eyes.

"Considering the doctor who performed the last post-mortem failed to even identify the correct body I am not willing to leave this for _anyone_ else to do…I want this job tied up and I want to go _home,"_ Scully explained.

Mulder nodded sadly, understanding Scully's point but hating to see her go to work when she was clearly so whipped. "Then you'll go back to the motel and get some sleep?"

"I had planned on coming to check on you first…" Scully argued.

"I'll be fine, and even better if I know you're taking care of yourself…just send someone up to tell me your finished and have gone back to rest up. Tell them to wake me if necessary, I'll sleep better if I know you're resting too."

Scully was touched by his words and nodded gratefully.

"Get some sleep," she said with a smile and then leaned to kiss his forehead before leaving the room.

* * *

Scully was just finishing up when she heard the door swing open.

"Four post-mortems in just over seven hours, you're a machine!" Adam Franklin said with an impressed smile as he walked through.

Scully made a sleepy effort to return his smile and started to remove her gloves.

"Have _you_ been home yet?" She asked him with the tone of an impatient schoolteacher.

Adam laughed, "Just finishing up, but at least we got a happy ending."

"Most of us…" Scully said sadly, looking at the refrigerated compartments which held the bodies of four young people.

"They died long before you even got here, Agent Scully, and if not for you and your partner I feel sure David Delany would have joined them," Adam said warmly. "You make quite an impressive pair."

Scully nodded, "We generally try to avoid kidnappings and injuries…"

"How's that working out for you?" Adam asked with a smile.

Scully laughed and shrugged, "You win some you lose some."

"As long as you never lose each other, I'd say you're _always_ winning," Adam said warmly.

Scully nodded thoughtfully, "I can't argue with you there."

"So, I wondered if I could do anything for you before I finish up?" Adam asked in a way that reminded Scully of an eager puppy.

She chuckled and threw him a bone. "Could you go up and let Agent Mulder know I've finished up and I'm going for some sleep? I promised I wouldn't go up, but he said he'd rest better knowing that I am too. Wake him if need be."

Adam nodded, "You know I think Andrea's a great girl, I work with her a lot…I trust her to have my back on the job and I know she trusts me to have hers."

"That's nice…" Scully said, not really understanding his point.

"I have _never_ asked her to ring me to let me know when she gets off work so I can relax and get a good nights sleep," Adam smirked.

"Well, it's been a tough one…" Scully started to explain.

"I know, agent, and I know you guys probably see more action in an average week than I do in a year," he paused, "but doesn't that make you think twice about wasting time? Would your pain have been any _worse_ if Agent Mulder had died last night knowing that you're in love with him? Would that knowledge really place either of you in greater danger?"

Scully took a second and then nodded sadly, "You're really quite perceptive for a young kid, even if you don't know when to mind your own business. Have you ever considered applying to be a detective?"

Adam shrugged, "Maybe one day…"

 _"Do it."_ Scully said sharply, "We never know when 'one day' will come…until you make that day _today."_

Adam nodded, "Are you going to take some of your own advice?"

Scully washed her hands and then looked up at the officer and smiled, "Tell you what, you get off home… _I'll_ go and check in on Agent Mulder before I go back to my motel.'"


	9. Unconditional

Mulder was dozing off in bed when Scully suddenly opened the door and appeared in his room looking a little breathless.

"I was just talking to Officer Franklin…" she started suddenly, almost as if they had been in the middle of a conversation.

 _"Officer…?"_ Mulder started to ask as he tried to sit up a little in bed, but then winced at the pain.

Scully rushed to his side and helped her partner move his pillow so that he was more comfortable. " _Adam,_ Adam Franklin, the young officer who picked us up from the plane…he just popped down to see if I needed anything before he finished up for the day."

"That guy is _still_ on shift?" Mulder asked with surprise.

"Neither he nor Andrea would finish their shift until we were found safely. Then they both went to clear and inspect the site – they're good people," Scully explained.

Mulder smiled, "You and Andrea didn't seem to hit it off so well."

Scully laughed, "That was a misunderstanding, soon cleared up."

"Really?" Mulder asked.

Scully smiled secretively.

 _"So…"_ she started again, "I was talking to Adam…I had asked him to come up and check on you before he went home, to let you know I was finished."

"What changed?" Mulder asked.

"I realised that I needed to check on you myself," Scully replied.

Mulder nodded gratefully, he had genuinely wanted her to get back to the motel for a rest, but he had to admit that he was pleased to see her.

Scully continued, "While we were talking I started to realise our mistake. The mistake we've _always_ made. I mean, I guess I _hope_ so…if I'm right…." Scully looked up at Mulder who looked so confused that she couldn't help but chuckle.

Her partner's eyes widened, unsure if he should be offended and more than a little confused by his uncharacteristically incoherent partner.

"When you were gone I couldn't think straight…but I'm thinking straight _now_ ," Scully said firmly and then sat down on the edge of Mulder's bed as he let out a sharp laugh.

"All evidence to the contrary," Mulder teased lightly and smiled.

Scully rolled her eyes but continued undauntedly.

"I _knew_ it. I've known it for a long time. But then we always make it through the latest crisis by the skin of our teeth and I put aside the promises I made to myself, the promises I made to you. But I owe you more than that, Mulder. I made my choice a long time ago…but now I need to trust you enough to make your own."

Mulder nodded cautiously, only _just_ about following Scully's train of logic.

"Do you need to tell me something? You must know that you can tell me _anything_ , Scully."

Scully nodded and smiled a little nervously, then she took a breath to gather her thoughts and carefully continued. "If I don't ask it will always just be...'out there'…and once it's 'out there' you can't really ignore it can you?"

"I've certainly found that to be the case…" Mulder replied softly and smiled.

Scully nodded, " _Our truth._ It's always been 'out there' hasn't it? How would you feel about opening a few doors and letting the truth inside for a change?"

Mulder suddenly felt a little concerned, opened doors could not always easily be closed. After a second he took a breath and nodded. "I trust you," he replied simply and was surprised by his partner's grateful smile.

Scully nodded and then seemed to steel herself a little before looking up into his eyes. "A few days ago you told me that I am your family, that you _love_ me. Mulder, this family we have…I mean _in_ this family…am I your… _sister?_ I mean, not a replacement…of course, no one could ever be a replacement…I just mean that there are many different _types_ of love…" Scully ran her hand over her face and let out a long breath, "…I should have thought this through more before I came."

"You see me as… _a brother?"_ Mulder asked, trying to hide the horror curdling in his stomach.

 _"_ _No!"_ Scully said quickly. "It's just…you said that I am your best friend, that I am your family, but then you said that you _love_ me…and I…"

"I said that I love you?" Mulder asked running back through his words that night and suddenly feeling a glimmer of hope blossom in his heart.

Scully looked up at him with obvious hurt and surprise, "You _forgot_ that part?"

Mulder shook his head quickly, _"No!_ I mean, I was nervous and…I _do_ love you…of course, I do…but I was _so_ sure that I'd said…"

Mulder picked up Scully's hand carefully and looked into her eyes.

"You mentioned different types of love; well I feel _**all** _of them. You allowed me to feel _philautia,_ to love and care for _myself_ for the first time. That self-compassion healed me and finally freed me to love you completely...and begin to accept myself to be worthy of your love in return. I also feel _philia,_ I love you as my equal… _my other._ We are partners and friends; our love has survived hardship and grown through adversity. I guess I also feel _storge_ love, you _are_ my family, you are all I have…the love I feel is based in familiarity. I love _you,_ not an idealised version of what you may appear to be to the outside world."

Scully brushed a tear from her eye, "Mulder…"

Mulder placed his bandaged hand gently on her lips and shook his head. "There's more, I don't want to leave any room for doubt or uncertainty."

She smiled and bit her lip.

Mulder grinned, "Then there's _ludus_ …"

Scully smiled.

"I love talking to you, teasing you, flirting with you. I _enjoy_ being around you, Scully. I feel happy in your company, and if I make you smile…or laugh…I walk on air. I still feel this way after almost seven years; my relationship with you brings me joy."

Nodding happily Scully moved a little closer and rested her hand gently on his leg, needing contact.

 _"_ _Mania…"_ Mulder said seriously and a little sadly. "Manatee was right, you are _everything_ to me _._ Maybe my uncertainty about your feelings, combined with my low self-esteem, led to my desperation to earn your love…and to keep you with me. But my feelings have grown and matured over time. _Pragma_ is a rare love, based on time and mutual harmony. I truly believe what we have is _not_ based on co-dependency; we are the result of years of love, patience and compromise."

"Mulder," Scully interrupted, "I love you _so_ much."

"There's still two more…" Mulder said, smiling so widely at her declaration of love that he had almost forgotten what they were.

 _"_ _Eros…"_ Scully whispered darkly as she leaned forward and covered his lips with a soft open-mouthed kiss.

"I'm _all_ about eros," Mulder moaned softly against her lips.

"You know, that is the most _dangerous_ kind of love…" Scully continued with a smile. "Hot, passionate _desire."_ She flicked her tongue lightly along his bottom lip and then sucked a little.

 _"_ _Jesus, Scully…"_ Mulder murmured against her mouth and then groaned when she slid her hand back up to the side of his neck and traced his jaw tenderly with her thumb.

"It's primal, wild and hungry…but it can burn out quickly…" Scully whispered as her lips traced his jaw.

"Mmmmmm… _not possible…"_ he groaned.

"Does it hurt?" Scully asked sympathetically.

Mulder smiled and licked his bottom lip, "I feel _no_ pain."

"Now, I know _that_ is not true." Scully laughed lightly and then smiled, "I do really love you, Mulder _."_

Mulder nodded tearfully, "...I know a love like that will last a lifetime."

Scully smiled against his mouth and then kissed him again. "I didn't know what to think when you told me that you love me, that we were _family_ …"

Mulder laughed softly against her lips, "I'm an _idiot_." He used his good hand to pull her a little closer. "You are _so_ beautiful…"

Scully felt her eyes well up with tears; only this time they were happy tears. She hummed as Mulder licked softly behind her ear. This was _heaven._

"Was it really _this_ easy in the end?"

"You're calling me _easy?"_ Mulder teased and moved up to kiss her smile.

Scully grinned against his mouth, "I mean, _this_. This bit feels easy…this feels _so_ right."

"I guess it's only as complicated as we make it. Love _is_ a choice; lust is out of our control…but maybe desire can distract us from our everyday tasks," Mulder said softly with a smile.

Scully laughed, for all their differences, when everything else was stripped away, they really did think alike.

"And what about everything else?" Scully asked. Listening to Mulder talk about his desire for her was making her temperature rise, in spite of her tiredness.

"I think we _created_ some of those barriers. We do what we do, what difference does it make if we also share our lives at the end of the day?" Mulder asked.

"Maybe _all_ the difference in the world," Scully said with a smile and lifted her hand up to comb gently through his hair. "You _really_ want this? If you changed your mind and I lost you…"

Mulder rushed to kiss her lips. "I've _wanted_ you forever, I've loved you for almost as long." He paused for a beat, "I've been _IN LOVE_ with you for almost as long," he corrected with a broad grin.

"I really didn't think I was your type…" Scully said with surprise and wonder.

"Scully, you're _everyone's_ type," Mulder grinned and kissed her gently.

"I am _not_ ," Scully laughed at his words.

"You're smart, you're beautiful, you're funny…and you're _so_ damn sexy…" Mulder added.

"You think I'm _funny?"_ Scully asked with a soft chuckle.

Mulder laughed that she had zeroed in on that. "You have your moments," he smiled barely able to stop kissing her for more than a second at a time.

"My _moments_ …?" Scully asked and then actually giggled when Mulder licked down the side of her neck.

"Like a few moments back when you said that you didn't think you were my type…I thought that was pretty damn hilarious…" Mulder smiled.

 _"_ _Hilarious?"_

"Scully, I haven't cum once in the past four years _without_ thinking of you…no one has, or could ever be, _more_ my 'type'."

Mulder ran his hand up the gap at the back of her shirt and smiled when he found bare Scully skin. He felt her tense and then pulled back, concern that he had gone too far.

"I haven't showered in days…" Scully smiled shyly.

"You smell good enough to eat…" Mulder leered with a sparkle in his eyes and then tucked his hand back inside her shirt.

"We're on a case…" Scully tried again.

Mulder smiled against her neck, "I think we _solved_ the case."

"We're _technically_ still on the case," Scully said, fighting a smile as she ran her hand over his broad bicep.

"We almost died, Scully. We need some… _TLC_ …" Mulder argued with a slightly petulant tone and reached to rest his hands on Scully's hips to halt her weak attempts at escape.

"I expect to be wined and dined. I'm not easy…" Scully smirked but stopped trying to move back.

Mulder smiled.

"I'm not a cheap date," Scully teased.

"You want me to take you on a date?" Mulder murmured happily as his lips moved over the top of her shirt and brushed gently across the material that covered her soft breast.

"No, Mulder. I was thinking maybe Pete from the security office…"

Mulder nipped her collarbone lightly with his teeth; his face was starting to hurt from smiling so much. "See...you're _funny…"_

"Who said I was joking?" Scully retorted with a grin.

"You _really_ love me?" Mulder asked. Suddenly feeling so overwhelmed by love for his partner that he needed reassurance.

Scully's teasing smile dropped from her face and she wiggled closer. "Mulder, I am _in_ love with you. My life has been split into two parts, my life with you and my life before you. If you want me, I'm _yours_ …" her smile returned, "…as long as we're talking about an _equal_ exchange."

Mulder laughed joyfully, "I know I didn't recognise it at the time, but I think I've been _yours_ since that rainstorm in Bellefleur…"

Scully raised her eyebrows in surprise, _"Mulder?"_

"You're so _gorgeous_ when you smile, you don't smile enough…" He said simply.

 _"_ _You_ make me smile," Scully replied warmly.

"Let me love you?" Mulder asked softly.

 _"_ _Always,"_ Scully replied simply.

"I want to make love to you, Scully. I've wanted you for so long…I _ache_ for you…" Mulder rumbled against her throat.

Scully let out a sexy little groan that made Mulder feel grateful that he was lying down.

"You're hurt," Scully said sadly. "We'll have to wait a while…I couldn't bear to hurt you."

Mulder nodded sadly, his good hand brushing gently up and down her hipbone.

Scully looked craftily over her shoulder at the door, "It's late…something tells me no one would notice if I didn't go home."

Brightening up Mulder smiled again, "You'll stay?"

"Think you have room? I wouldn't hurt you?" Scully asked seriously.

 _"_ _Never…"_ Mulder reassured.

Scully slipped off her shoes and then moved carefully alongside her partner, ensuring her weight fell on her side. She lifted and bent her leg to rest over his and settled her head carefully on his shoulder.

Mulder ran his hand over her hair and then cradled her gently in his embrace.

"It doesn't hurt? Not at all?" Scully checked.

"You feel good… _wonderful_ in fact…" Mulder reassured truthfully as he leaned to kiss the top of her head, that did hurt a little, but it was well worth it.

"Love you," Scully whispered sleepily from her rightful spot at his side.

 _"_ _Unconditionally,"_ Mulder replied with complete contentment. It turns out that when it's right, love is the least complicated choice you will ever make.

* * *

At about 9 am the following morning Adam and Andrea turned up at the hospital with orders to interview both Agent Mulder and Scully and then get an initial statement from David Delany.

They both decided that it would be easier to start with Agent Mulder and leave Mr Delany until last.

So at a little after 9 they walked casually into Agent Mulder's room and then stopped short at the tableau they found.

Andrea smiled at Adam, "We could always interview Mr Delany first."

Adam watched the agents for a second and then returned Andrea's smile and nodded. "They deserve a lie in…"

Scully curled a little tighter into Mulder's side and hummed contently, a slight smile gracing her peaceful face.

"Something tells me they've earned a little happiness…" Adam added.

Andrea looked at Adam suspiciously, "Did you know she was here?"

Adam laughed, "No, but let's just say I suspected this was where she needed to be…where _both of them_ needed her to be."

"She lied to me, you know? Well _almost_ lied." Andrea chuckled and smiled down at the couple. "She as good as told me they were already together."

Her colleague nodded, clearly not surprised. "You were coming on to Agent Mulder?"

Andrea laughed, a little offended. "You just _assume_ that?"

Adam shrugged, "He's your type…he has a pulse."

Andrea elbowed him in the ribs, "Hey!"

"Do you blame her? You were _clearly_ encroaching on her territory, even if they weren't technically together," Adam reasoned.

"I can't argue with you there," Andrea agreed affectionately.

They both suddenly noticed Agent Mulder was now awake and was listening to them with a smile on his face.

"She told you we were together?" Mulder asked quietly as his arm held Scully securely.

Andrea shrugged, clearly a little embarrassed.

Mulder smiled, "Hey, I'm not annoyed – I'm completely fine with Agent Scully staking a claim. No one else has stood a chance for years anyway."

Adam grinned and nodded. "We're going to go and interview Delany, give you an hour or so…"

"Thanks," Mulder said gratefully.

The younger officers smiled and quietly left the room.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, Scully began to stir and Mulder leaned down to kiss her temple. She was temporarily disorientated and then quickly relaxed into Mulder's arms and smiled peacefully. "It wasn't a dream…"

"I love you," Mulder replied simply.

Scully's smiled broadened and she turned to press a kiss to his chest, "God… _me too,"_ she answered with a wave of exhausted relief.

"What's next?" Mulder asked contently, his good hand stroking over her hip.

"Home?" Scully suggested happily.

"Your new friends are coming back soon to get down our versions of what happened."

"Adam and Andrea saw us like this?" Scully asked, starting to sit up and obviously looking self-conscious.

"They looked pleased for us," Mulder reassured with a smile. "Besides, do you _really_ care?"

"It looks unprofessional…" Scully reasoned seriously and then moved to sit on the side of the bed with her back to him.

"Hey…" Mulder rested his hand on the base of her spine. "We'll be careful, I promise, but I'm not going to hide this."

"Our work is important, I know what it means to you…" Scully turned a little to look at him with a small smile.

"…And I know what it means to _you."_ He shifted up on the bed painfully and kissed her shoulder. "I love you, Scully, _nothing_ means more to me than that. Besides, everyone already thinks we're doing it."

Scully looked a little shocked and then laughed, "Is _that_ what we're doing?" She asked teasingly.

"Oh, _hell_ yeah," Mulder leered. "Among other things…"

"Other things?"

"Hmmmm…movie nights with _extra_ butter popcorn, weekends away on the coast…I want to cook you dinner and listen to you tell me stories about your childhood…" Mulder lay back and smiled.

"That's so… _normal…_ " Scully smiled happily, she turned towards him and placed her warm hand on his chest.

"You make me want a little more normal in my life, we can always save the weird stuff for work hours," Mulder bargained cheerfully.

"You know I love horror movies, we can bring a _little_ weird home with us as well," Scully laughed.

"Damn, you're perfect," Mulder grinned broadly.

"Hardly, but I'm starting to believe that I just might be perfect for you," Scully conceded.

"Never doubt it, Scully," Mulder assured. "So once Adam and Andrea are finished do I have my freedom?"

Scully looked concerned, "You're badly injured, Mulder, you should be under observation…"

"You could observe me…" Mulder suggested and waggled his eyebrows.

"I _do_ enjoy that," Scully smiled.

"Oooooo I'm _lovin'_ flirty Scully," Mulder grinned. "So you'll spring me from the joint?"

Scully shrugged, "I'll talk to your doctor."

"You're _my_ doctor," Mulder argued.

Scully laughed, "I'll talk to your _hospital_ doctor...at least two nights at the motel before we travel home though, _deal?"_

"Same room?"

Scully nodded.

 _"_ _Deal."_

* * *

Two days later, Mulder sat up on the side of the motel bed and ran his palm over his broken ribs.

"Still hurts, hey?" Scully checked as she returned to their room carrying a large paper bag.

"Much better, I promise I'll be fine on the flight…I just want to get home," Mulder reassured.

Scully nodded. "You'll come to stay with me for a few days though?"

Mulder smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way, I said I wanted to get home…that has little to do with my apartment."

Scully smiled a little tearfully, pulled back the drapes and opened a window before perching next to him on the bed. She carefully lifted his stitched and strapped hand. "I'll bandage this again for the flight, to protect from infection…"

Mulder nodded and winced a little as Scully turned it over.

"You can still make a loose fist?" Scully checked.

He nodded and painfully folded in his fingers to demonstrate.

Scully smiled and bent to gently brush her lips over his knuckles. "You'll be fine, it'll just take some time."

"I know…I can still _feel_ you," he stroked his damaged hand up the inside of her forearm and smiled. "What's in the bag?"

Scully reached to pick the bag up off the floor and passed it carefully over to Mulder.

Mulder opened it and smiled when he saw a large collection of homemade cakes and snacks.

"Seems that Adam's mom likes to cook…" Scully explained.

"Have I mentioned that I _really_ like that kid?" Mulder asked as he rushed to unwrap a chocolate brownie and shove half of the treat into his mouth.

Scully reached to snatch the remaining half out of his good hand (careful to avoid the other) then shoved the whole piece into her mouth, getting chocolate all around her mouth in the process.

Mulder laughed and leaned to press his chocolaty lips quickly over his partner's. "See…" He observed, "goddamn _perfect."_


	10. Into the Future

As Scully put her key in the lock she heard a yell and then a loud bag. Rushing to open the door she came through to find Mulder covered in boiling water and looking at a steaming pan in the sink with frustration.

She dropped a couple of bags of shopping on the floor and rushed over.

" _Mulder!_ What the hell are you doing?!" She rushed to grab a cloth, took the pan and gently push him out of the way with her hip. She scooped some spilt pasta back into the pan and then left it on the side.

"I…well, I went to rent a movie and thought I'd make some dinner…just some pasta. You've been running around after me for days and…" Mulder bit his lip and looked down at the pink mark growing over his 'good' hand.

"You've been _out?"_ Scully said with shock and then turned to follow his gaze and saw his hand. "You're hurt?"

"It's nothing, Scully just a little scald," Mulder said dismissively.

Scully sighed with exasperation and pulled him towards the sink. She turned it on and then tugged his hand under the flow.

"Ouch!" Mulder complained and then Scully looked up at him sharply.

"You do insist on trying to run before you can walk…" She sighed.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you," Mulder sighed, "…but I guess I just caused more hassle."

The irritation melted from Scully's face and, still holding his hand under the water, she looked up at him sadly. "I didn't mean to sound ungrateful, Mulder, you just scared me…after the week we've just had I can't bear to see you hurt."

Mulder nodded sadly.

Scully glanced down at Mulder's wet t-shirt, "Did you burn yourself anywhere else?"

"I think the shirt saved me," Mulder assured warmly.

Scully sighed and took her hand away from the one under the tap, "Take it off…"

 _"_ _Scully!"_ Mulder tease with a grin.

A reluctant smile hinted on Scully's face and she raised an eyebrow, "Bend down toward me…" She instructed.

Taking his hand out from underneath the water Mulder bent at the waist and his partner quickly tugged up the t-shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Put your hand back under the water," She instructed seriously as she carefully ran her hand over his bare chest in order to check for further injuries.

Mulder took a breath as Scully's small hands swept across his skin.

Noticing his reaction Scully smiled and felt her irritation melt away.

"I worry about you… _especially_ when you're injured…" she explained her irritation sadly, "I worry."

Mulder nodded and brought his hand up to cup the side of her neck. "I know...I understand...if the situation were reversed…"

Scully nodded gratefully and leaned to brush her lips on his chest.

"You'll all I have you know…?" she whispered against his skin sadly.

Mulder shook his head, "You have your family, you have…"

Scully looked up and shook her head, "…And I love them dearly…but you're _mine."_

Mulder smiled broadly, "Rather possessive, Agent Scully," he teased happily.

She laughed a little, "Got a problem with that?"

"Not a one…" Mulder assured her happily, "…I'm more than willing to be _possessed_ by you."

Taking his hand out from under the water she looked at it carefully and nodded with satisfaction. Then she kissed the pinkish mark lightly before looking up at him. "I just wanted you to understand, I know I have family…a family I love very much…but what Manatee said was _not_ true. If I lost you, I think it would destroy me…I _know_ I could never…"

Mulder tipped her chin up with his fingers and looked into her eyes, "Hey, I'm not going anywhere. You're in trouble now, I'll be stuck on you like gum on your shoe."

Scully pulled a slightly disgusted face and then smiled, "That's beautiful, Mulder," she teased.

" _You're_ beautiful," Mulder countered smoothly and then leaned to kiss her lips.

"I love that you can just do that now. So often I felt such love for you, not just romantic love, and I struggled to… _verbalise_ how I felt…or…" Scully tried to explain, but there was no need.

Mulder nodded. He understood exactly how she felt. All those moments when a look, a touch of the hand, a kiss on the forehead, felt like _everything_ …but at the same time seemed lacking the gravity of the love he felt for her.

"I'm sorry I made a mess," Mulder looked around at the water and bits of pasta all over the counter and floor.

Scully smiled, "I don't care about the _mess,_ Mulder."

"Good…because I'd hate to start a romantic night on a quarrel," Mulder replied happily.

Scully smiled and slipped her arms around his waist, her cheek resting on his warm chest, "I guess it will take us both a while to readjust."

Mulder smiled and laughed, "I didn't realise being with me would be such a trial."

Scully laughed softly, "You _know_ I didn't mean that…but this won't be plain sailing, we're both independent people."

"Who love each other enough to work through any problems that might arise," Mulder assured. "I know it won't be smooth sailing, but life without you is _unthinkable_ for me now. No matter how hard things get I will never stop fighting for you, and you know what I'm like when I'm on a mission."

Scully laughed, "I can be pretty stubborn too…"

"So we'll be stubborn for each other," Mulder agreed.

"I can't believe you actually went out…" Scully let out a long frustrated breath.

"I couldn't see the movie I wanted in your collection," Mulder explained and nodded over at the counter.

Scully saw the rental box with The Exorcist on the side and smiled. "I haven't seen that for _years!"_

"I thought it was your favourite?"

"Well, working with you doesn't leave a lot of time for movies…" Scully pointed out.

"We'll make time now, Scully, I promise…we'll make _each other_ a priority," Mulder assured. "I was surprised you don't own a copy."

Scully smiled sadly, "I'd lent it to Melissa…it never occurred to me to get it back and I guess I didn't want to replace it."

"If you don't want to…" Mulder started to suggest with concern.

"I'd _love_ to watch the movie with you, Mulder," Scully cut in. "You know Missy liked you, she thought you could do with loosening up a little, but she liked you. She always…" she paused suddenly not sure if she wanted to share this, but then continued, "…she always thought we'd end up together."

"Well, she was right," Mulder said without missing a beat. "She saw me when I thought I might have lost you…I guess I couldn't hide it, not then."

Scully was about to ask him what he meant when Mulder suddenly reached down, hooked her legs up and lifted her to sit on the kitchen counter, it hurt…but _damn_ it was worth it. Stepping forward, between her legs, he pulled Scully close and kissed down her neck.

"Mulder! _Your ribs!"_ Scully gasped with a panicked tone.

Mulder hummed and kissed her hungrily, "I'm good."

"That must've been _agony!"_ Scully argued.

"Hurt a bit," Mulder conceded but then happily nibbled her ear, "you're well worth it though."

Scully rolled her eyes and smiled, simultaneously irritated and turned on by his behaviour.

"I _need_ to make love to you," Mulder mumbled behind her ear. "Do you know what it does to a man when he needs to make love to someone as much as I need you? For as long as I've needed you?"

Scully gasped and dropped her head back a little, "Yeah, I can relate…"

"It could make a guy _crazy,_ you know," Mulder whispered roughly against her lips.

"That explains _a lot,"_ Scully teased with a smile and then bit her lip as Mulder licked just below her ear.

"Hey, I may be crazy, but I'm _your_ crazy," Mulder murmured sexily against her skin and Scully groaned.

"It's too soon…your ribs…your hand…" She objected weakly.

"We'll be careful…" Mulder argued.

"I'll hurt you…" Scully said firmly pushing her fingers into his hair and pulling his face back to look into his eyes. "We can wait, you _know_ I'd wait forever."

Mulder nodded, "So would I…" he kissed her lips and then pulled back and looked into her eyes, "…but I don't _want_ to. I want you _now."_

"I…" Scully's need to protect him fought with her desires, how do you argue with the man of your dreams practically _begging_ to make love with you."

"We could move to the bed…you on top…we could…go slow. I just…I just I need to be with you…" Mulder reasoned.

Scully groaned and undulated her hips against him, "God, Mulder…we stop if it hurts? You _promise_ me that?"

Mulder's pupils started to widen as he realised that he was talking her around and his expression became hungrier. He nodded; knowing full well he'd play through just about _any_ pain in order to be with Scully, but also willing to agree to anything right now.

"If it becomes too hard I'll suck you off…" Scully bargained and Mulder's knees buckled. She had intended it as a practical solution but smiled when she registered her words.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?" Mulder groaned and then gripped her ass with his 'good' hand and ground his solid cock against her core.

 _"_ _Now?"_ Scully asked.

"I _was_ aiming for after dinner, but the pasta can wait…" Mulder said roughly as he began to undo the buttons on her shirt. "How have I waited _so_ long to do this?"

"In general? Or just this week?" Scully asked teasingly as he pulled back her shirt and slipped it down her arms.

 _"_ _Both,"_ Mulder grunted before covering one hard material covered nipple with his mouth. "You taste _so_ good."

Scully ran her hand through his hair and then banged her head on the kitchen cabinet. _"Ouch!"_

"Shit," Mulder stopped and looked up quickly, his hand slipping behind her head automatically.

Scully smiled at his immediate reaction and brushed her thumb over his bottom lip, "Let's move this to the bedroom, _okay?"_

Mulder nodded, "Bed…I could…" He started to slip one arm under her but Scully pulled back and pushed him away.

"Fox Mulder, don't you _dare_ try to lift me!" Scully reprimanded sharply.

"I…" Mulder started, thinking that he was in trouble again.

Scully dropped down onto the floor and slipped her hand into his before stretching up to kiss his lips, "I love you," she whispered softly.

Mulder smiled with relief, "What did I do to deserve you?"

 _"_ _Bed…"_ Scully replied simply and tugged him along as she walked towards the bedroom.

* * *

Once next to the bed Scully turned to Mulder, looked up at him and smiled. She ran her hands across his chest, over his broad shoulders and then down his arms. Their fingers linked and tangled. "You're _so_ gorgeous," Scully observed appreciatively.

Mulder smiled, "You should see who _I'm_ lookin' at."

She chuckled and then carefully moved to slip open the button at the top of his jeans, "Let me help you…?" She suggested. He had been insisting on struggling to dress and wash himself over the last few days.

He nodded and licked his bottom lip slowly as Scully slid down the zipper and slipped her hand inside his waistband to carefully push them down.

"Oh fuck," Mulder hissed, just the sight of Dana Scully slowly and cautiously removing his jeans was the stuff of fantasies beyond even his overactive imagination.

Scully smiled and watched as his cock reacted to her proximity and stretched his boxer briefs a little further.

"We're getting there…" Scully replied with a predatory smiled as Mulder's jeans fell to his knees and she ran her palms smoothly over his ass.

"Sit," she directed, and Mulder turned a little and fell back onto the bed.

His reaction to her made Scully's heart beat faster and her skin heat up. She kneeled on the floor to slip down his jeans and pulled them off the end of his feet, then she sat back on her heels and reached back to unhook her bra.

Mulder moved forward to help and Scully smiled; she stood and took a step back. "One day _very_ soon I'd like nothing more than to let you take my clothes off…but just for today, how about you sit back and let me do the work?"

He smiled and licked his lips, "I must be dreaming…"

She laughed and slid her bra down her arms, "I don't know about you, but I've never had a dream _this_ good."

Mulder smirked, "I've had some pretty good ones, but nothing beats _this_ reality."

Scully nodded and started to open the small button at the side if her cotton skirt. "Starring me?" She asked with a coy smile.

"Oh God, Scully…only _y_ ou…only you for so long…" Mulder affirmed.

The skirt dropped and Scully stood about a metre out of his reach in heeled sandals and a simple pair of green high-legged cotton panties.

"Either you come here, _right now_ , or broken ribs be damned I'm coming to get you," Mulder groaned and playfully reached out towards her hips.

She stepped forward, braced on his thighs and then moved back to her knees. His cock was straining painfully towards Scully's face and she saw him react to her proximity.

 _"_ _Scully…"_ he groaned and then his jaw dropped as he watched her fingers slide under the band of his boxers.

She tugged down a little and Mulder automatically used his good hand to push up and allow Scully to carefully slide the material down and free his solid flesh.

He watched transfixed as Scully removed his final item of clothing and swallowed hard when he watched her look at his cock and lick her lips.

"Scully, _please…"_ He moaned and then fell back onto the bed when he felt her lips slide over the head of his cock and her hand cupped his balls and then encircle the base and stroke assertively. _"Aggghhhh…."_ He growled and his hand automatically shot up to her hair.

Scully smiled slightly around his cock, licked across the underside and then sucked hard.

"Jesus, Scully… _stop!_ I want, I need…" Mulder moaned and then let out a long breath when Scully sat back on her heels.

She continued to caress him and then smiled cheekily. _"Yes?"_

Mulder laughed breathlessly and lifted his head to look at her, "Having sex with my best friend isn't going to be an easy ride, is it?"

"You want me to give you an easy _ride?"_ Scully teased and raised an eyebrow.

"I just want you, Scully. _Any_ way, _any_ time…" Mulder confirmed. "But it's been a while…"

Scully suddenly stood and Mulder automatically reached out.

"Get on the bed…" Scully said with a tone of genuine affection that made Mulder's eyes well. She smiled and quickly slipped off her sandals before sliding down her panties and letting them drop to the floor.

"Against the headboard," She instructed quietly, but then paused when she saw him wince with pain as he moved into place. "Your ribs?"

"I'm fine," Mulder snapped, but then immediately looked ashamed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get grumpy… I'm just so worried you're going to change your mind and go put that gown on…" He nodded towards the dressing gown on the back of the bedroom door and smiled contritely.

Scully laughed lightly, her knees dropped to the bed and then she climbed forward, slowly crawl towards him and then straddling his lap.

Mulder's breath had shallowed and he bit his lip as his hand came up to carefully frame her hips. "You're _perfect,_ Scully," he whispered, his voice suspiciously shakey.

Scully returned his tearful smile, "You're _sure_ …the pain...?"

"It was just when I used my arms to pull back up the bed, I'm drugged up…and under the _constant_ observation of the _best_ doctor I know. _We'll_ be fine, Scully," Mulder reassured.

Scully nodded and moved forward, she gasped when Mulder slipped his hand between her legs and slid two fingers through her wet folds.

"Your hand…" Scully protested with concern and then groaned when his fingertips brushed lightly over her clit.

"Has _never_ been happier," Mulder confirmed and then leaned forward to carefully kiss along the side of one breast, and then lick the underside softly. The movement hurt a little but he was careful not to let on.

"I know that hurts, your putting pressure on your broken ri…"

Before she could finish Mulder murmured, _"I don't care!"_ against her skin and then covered her taut nipple, sucking and biting hungrily.

Scully gasped and brought her fingers up to comb through his hair. "That feels good…"

Mulder smiled and flicked his tongue on the nub, "You _taste_ good…" He brought his fingers up to his mouth a licked and sucked hungrily.

Scully groaned and shifted a little up the bed towards him, her nipples tightened to painful sensitivity when they brushed gently through his soft chest hair. "You feel… _so…"_ she groaned and dropped her face wordlessly to his shoulder.

"Are you ready?" He asked quietly and moved his long arm around to slide two fingers carefully into her core from behind, he moved his body even closer so that they were fused together.

Scully felt Mulder's solid flesh pushed against her clit and felt warm fluid leak over her partner's digits. They both gasped loudly and undulated against each other.

"Careful…" Scully hissed and then ran her open mouth and teeth along the tendons of his shoulder.

Mulder grinned and gripped her ass firmly with one hand, "Always thinking of other people…" he groaned out as he felt her warm wet core flood against his cock.

"Only _you…"_ Scully smiled and moved back to look into his eyes and rose with her thighs before gripping and stroking his cock firmly.

Mulder held her gaze for several long seconds before feeling himself poking at her entrance and quickly looked down. He watched breathlessly as he met resistance and then slowly began to slip inside.

 _"Ahhhhhh…"_ Mulder groaned and then looked up to meet Scully's eyes again as they reached the halfway point. "Nothing has _ever_ felt this good…" He whispered genuinely as a tear slid down his cheek.

Scully kissed away the tear and continued to slowly encompass him. Once she had taken him completely she smiled broadly and then kissed his lips, "I feel _whole,_ " she affirmed.

Mulder nodded, kissing whatever skin he could reach; her lips, neck, shoulders.

Humming happily Scully braced on Mulder's shoulders and carefully lifted up, her walls tugged on him eagerly as she withdrew and he bit his bottom lip.

 _"Jesus…"_ Mulder hissed, already feeling on the edge and terrified this was going to be embarrassingly short, "I can't believe I'm _inside_ you.

Scully smiled and sucked on his lips in turn as she slid back down and bottomed out again, "I never want you to leave."

"I don't know how long…" Mulder winced and the groaned as her tight walls flexed around him.

"So we'll do it again…and again… _and again_ …" Scully reassured and ran her hand up his spine.

Mulder grinned, "That's mighty generous of you, ma'am…"

Scully laughed, "I _love_ you."

Mulder sobered and his grin transformed into a smile, everything really was going to be fine, "God, Scully, you're _everything_ to me."

No one had ever looked at her like Mulder did, one look in his eyes and Scully knew this wasn't a line, she really was his world…and he was hers. For the first time since they'd met that fact didn't scare her. In fact, it made her feel stronger.

Breaking that thought Mulder bucked up against her and kissed the corner of her mouth, his broken hand fell around her waist and other hand lay up her spine, his hand gripping the base of her neck and holding them fused together. "Penny for them?" He teased and thrust again, licking her jaw.

"You… _all_ you…" Scully affirmed. She pulled back no more than an inch and then pushed home. "How much I _love_ you, how much I _trust_ you…"

Mulder started to meet her slow shallow movements and Scully looked into his eyes, "No pain?"

He shook his head gently and brushed an open mouth kiss against her lips, "I can't wait until I'm healed, I'm gonna…"

Scully bit her lip at the husky tone in his voice, "You're _gonna_ what?"

Mulder scanned her body quickly, glanced down at where they were joined and then looked back into Scully's eyes greedily, " _Take you…_ take you _so_ hard you won't remember your own name…"

Her body shuddered in reaction to both his words and tone, grinding against him keenly, _"That…"_ Scully started to speak but then quaked again when her core tightened and flexed. "Oh God…I'm going to come…" she gasped and gripped his shoulders.

Mulder groaned and bucked up, ignoring the pain in his ribs and chasing their climax, "Going to take you hard, every way…every _where_ …want to fuck you in our office…make love to you on our desk…" Mulder continued to talk, recognising that his words were affecting her.

"Oh God… _yes!_ " Scully gasped and rolled her hips, grinding against him as Mulder thrust up with short sharp stabs.

"You've imagined that, haven't you, Scully? Me taking you from behind over my desk? You riding me _hard_ on the chair…?" Mulder babbled roughly and tried to grip her hard without damaging the splints on his hand.

"Going down on me in a rental car…on the road…" Scully added and felt her impending orgasm coil.

"Oh fuck, yeah…that… _that!"_ Mulder growled out and scrapped his teeth on the base of Scully's neck. He could feel her core clasping down on his and flexing greedily.

Suddenly Scully's head fell back with a silent scream, she seemed to feel the apex of their physical and mental lovemaking and pleasure flow from her core and through her body in a way that she had not only never experience…she didn't even know was _possible._

Then suddenly she felt Mulder's hot cock expand and explode inside her, the force of his orgasm bringing her to an unexpected second climax before the first had even ended.

 _"_ _Ohhhhh, God!"_ They both shouted in unison and gripped tightly unto each other until their peak descended and Scully rested sated against Mulder's hot sweaty skin.

After a couple of minutes, Mulder lifted his face from her shoulder and licked a bead of sweat from his partner's clammy neck.

 _"Wow…"_ Scully murmured sleepily.

"If we're that good now imagine how good we'll be when we're back to full fitness…" Mulder agreed softly.

"You might kill me…" Scully grinned and nipped at his neck gently.

"Clyde Bruckman's prediction never worried me before today," Mulder joked he's lips still licking and tasting her skin.

Scully grinned, "Our future is unwritten, Mulder, it's what _we_ make it."

"A woman who makes sci-fi references in bed! Damn, that's sexy as fuck…" Mulder grinned and then sat up and kissed her lips hungrily, his tongue sliding in and lazily exploring her mouth.

After several long minutes, Scully pulled back and then kissed up passed Mulder's temple and across his forehead before looking dazedly into his eye, "Are you in much pain?"

"A little…" Mulder admitted honestly, "…the euphoria is helping though."

Scully smiled, "Do you want me to move?"

She started to pull back and Mulder felt himself start to slip from her core before he quickly reached and held her in place, _"No!"_ He smiled and held her close, "I know this is the _first_ time…the first of _infinite_ times…but I just want it to last a few more minutes…"

Scully carefully moved back towards him and kissed his lips gently, "So all those promises?"  
 _  
"Promises?"_ Mulder raised his eyebrows.

"The office…the car…" Scully teased.

Mulder groaned, "Heat of the moment?" he suggested, hoping that she wasn't offended.

Scully pouted a little and teased, "So you're all talk?"

He took a moment to re-calibrate and then smiled, "You mean, you…?"

She tilted her head and pretended to think for a second, "Only if we stay back until after office hours…and we lock the door…maybe even use a chair…"

Looking at his partner grinning down at him Mulder nodded quickly, his mouth slightly agape. "The car…?"

Scully brought her hand up and ticked off the points on her fingers, "Clothes on," Mulder nodded quickly, "a quiet road, and I mean we haven't passed _one_ other vehicle for at least an hour," another quick nod, "we'd need to get a big car, I'd want sex too…"

Mulder was nodding like a nodding dog by now and continued for about 5 seconds before he realised she was finished. " _Anything_ …I mean, anything else?"

Scully raised her eyebrows.

"I mean, have you thought of anything else…anywhere else…" Mulder asked with an expression that reminded Scully of an eager puppy.

She grinned and bit her lip, "...Your couch…my kitchen cabinet...that has recently moved to the _top_ of my list…" Mulder chuckled and then she continued, "…a motel room…yours…mine…the doorway in-between..." she grinned again, "…the shower…a bath…outdoors…"

"Outdoors?" Mulder asked.

"That trip on the way to the partnership seminar…" Scully reminded him and Mulder grinned.

"Yeah, I use that one too…" Mulder bit his lip over his smile.

Scully ran her hand up Mulder's chest to cup the side of his neck, "Do you think we should be offended? That we've been lusting after each other and getting off to lascivious thoughts for so long?"

Mulder chuckled, "You're my best friend, Scully. We've both clearly been guilty of that, we should really be worried about why it took us so long to do something about it."

"Are we still best friends?" Scully asked and rolled her hips so she felt Mulder slip out of her core.

Mulder groaned at the loss but then smiled at her affectionately, "Always, Scully. You're the best friend I have ever had, nothing is going to change that…now you just get a little _more_ of me."

Scully's thumb traced some of the purple-black bruises along Mulder's jaw and then smiled at him, " _All_ of you?"

 _"_ _Everything,"_ Mulder confirmed resolutely.

* * *

Scully looked through her emails from a desk in the corner of her living room and clicked on one.

"One from Adam," she told Mulder, who was lying on the sofa reading in his boxers.

"What does he say?" Mulder asked glancing up at his partner and then finding himself smiling at the sight. Dana Scully, happy, relaxed…wearing a skimpy silk gown.

"Nothing pertinent to the case, he's just letting me know that he's applied to be a detective...asking if I would be willing to give him a letter of recommendation."

Mulder nodded, "And you will?"

Scully began typing, "Of course, he's a good kid…intuitive, smart…I actually recommended that he should give it a try."

"He helped you with the case?" Mulder asked, knowing no other officers had been directly involved.

"He helped me to see what was happening right under my nose, gave me a push just when I needed it…when I was still raw enough not to have rebuilt my walls. I will _always_ be grateful for that," Scully explained.

Mulder put down his book and looked at her carefully, "He sent you to me?"

"He brought my feelings to my attention and didn't allow me to ignore them. I guess he gave me hope there could be more… _should_ be more..." Scully explained. "I never doubted that I was in love with you, Mulder, but Adam gave me a push just when I needed it."

Mulder nodded, a little shaken at the thought that without the input from this kid they could still be at a stalemate – he was pretty sure he wouldn't have dared push the issue if Scully hadn't given him a sign first.

"We would have ended up together _eventually,_ Mulder, I know that now," Scully said with complete confidence, "…but _he_ gave us the pushed we needed."

"You're _that_ sure?" Mulder asked.

Scully left the reply to Adam and walked around to sit next to Mulder, "I can see how much you love me now…and I know I could never love anyone else…you're _it._ Are you imaging either of us could have met someone else? Moved on?"

Mulder smiled, "Not now…but then…I always _feared…"_

"That's over now, _the fear._ We can be uncertain about all the mysteries in the world, Mulder…but you never need to doubt _us."_ Scully moved to lie carefully on the couch next to her wounded lover. She propped herself up on her elbow and smiled down at him, her hand came up to trace the contours of his bruised and battered face. "You're gorgeous, you know that…?"

Mulder smiled at her, "I'm glad _you_ think so."

"You're _mine,_ " Scully said firmly, "and woe betided anyone who tries to hurt you again."

Mulder smiled as Scully settled possessively into his side, somehow knowing that made him feel _invincible._

"Let's watch that movie?" He suggested.

Scully smiled and nodded, then turned and kissed his chest before snuggling closer, "In a minute..."

 **THE END**


End file.
